ZwartsterLovers fanfiction/WhatsApp met warriors
Ik heb toestemming van Gebruiker:Moonkitty1 om deze pagina aan te maken. Hoi beste lezer, vraag jij je wel eens af hoe katten zouden WhatsAppen als ze een telefoon hadden? Nou, lees dit dan maar goed ;) We are the bad cats ~Tijgerster heeft de groep We are the bad cats aangemaakt~ ~Tijgerster heeft Mispeldoorn toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Brokkelster toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Havikwind toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Distelklauw toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Donkerstreep toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Flardenstaart toegevoegd~ ~Tijgester heeft Helderbloem toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Miervacht toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Mussenveer toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Sneeuwveer toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Stompstaart toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Klauwkop toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Hondensprong toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Stormtand toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Zilverhavik toegevoegd~ ~Tijgerster heeft Madenstaart toegevoegd~ Brokkelster: Wauw... Distelklauw: Ik ben trots dat mijn leerling de beruchtste schurk aller tijden is. Tijgerster: Thnx! :) Distelklauw: Np Havikwind: Ik. Wil. Beheerder ~Tijgerster heeft Havikwind beheerder gemaakt~ ~Havikwind heeft Braamklauw toegevoegd~ Braamklauw: In SterrenClansnaam, ik ben toch geen slechte kat? Tijgerster: Je bent mijn zoon dus je bent automatisch slecht :) Braamklauw: Niet Tijgerster: Wel Braamklauw: Grauw Tijgerster: Grom Tijgerster: OK laat maar Braamklauw: OK ~Tijgerster heeft Zwartster toegevoegd~ Zwartster: ...... Brokkelster: Hey vriend Tijgerster: Hey vriend Zwartster: Hoi Zwartster: Echt ik HAAT de Rivier en- WindClan! Tijgerster: Me2 Mispeldoorn: Dit is enorme tijdverspilling, wat doet Zwartster eigenlijk in deze groepsapp? Klauwkop: Hij heeft Rozenstaart vermoord.. Hondensprong: En Asvoet! Zwartster: Ik ben bang dat ik er niet geliefder op word.........................................................................!! Zilverhavik: Hoeft ook niet Zwartster: Wie ben jij...?! Zilverhavik: Ik was een RivierClankat. Zwartster: STOMME RIVIERCLANHAARBALLEN!!! Havikwind: Ik was een RivierClankat... Zwartster: Ze hebben Klaproos vermoord.... Braamklauw: Tijgerster mag ik beheerder worden? Tijgerster: noem me gwn vader dat klinkt wat aardiger. Braamklauw: Ben je dan ooit aardig geweest? Zwartster: Ooooohhhh gedist! :D ~Tijgerster heeft Zwartster verwijderd~ Braamklauw: Zelfs Zwartster staat aan mijn kant. Tijgerster: Noem me vader! Braamklauw: okee Braamklauw: Papa, mag ik beheerder worden? Tijgerster: Gedoe...! ~Tijgerster heeft Braamklauw beheerder gemaakt~ ~Braamklauw heeft Vuurster toegevoegd~ Vuurster: Braamklauw wat is dit?..... Braamklauw: Vraag dat maar aan Tijgerster. Vuurster: Tijgerster wat is dit? Tijgerster: Waarom ben je nog niet dood? Vuurster: Tijgerster ik had geen flauw idee dat je WiFi hebt in het Duistere Woud? Tijgerster: Wij hebben meer privileges dan je denkt :| Vuurster: Braamklauw, zou ik beheerder mogen worden? Braamklauw: Ja Tijgerster: Nee Braamklauw: Ja Tijgerster: Nee Braamklauw: JA! Tijgerster: NEE! ~Braamklauw heeft Vuurster beheerder gemaakt~ ~Vuurster heeft Schruk toegevoegd~ Schruk: Hallo Tijgerster: *Slik* Vuurster: Tijgerster is bang voor Schruk! Tijgerster is bang voor Schruk! Braamklauw: Tijgerster is bang voor Schruk! Tijgerster is bang voor Schruk! Schruk: Het was het mooiste moment uit mijn leven toen jij stierf... ~Tijgerster heeft de groep verlaten~ Vuurster: Laten wij er ook uit gaan, Braamklauw Braamklauw: Good idea ~Braamklauw heeft de groep verlaten~ ~Vuurster heeft de groep verlaten~ Oudjes ~Scheuroor heeft de groep Oudjes aangemaakt~ ~Scheuroor heeft Muisbont toegevoegd~ ~Scheuroor heeft Witstroom toegevoegd~ ~Scheuroor heeft Slangenstaart toegevoegd~ ~Scheuroor heeft Springstaart toegevoegd~ Witstroom: Gezellig dit :) Muisbont: Ik mis Langstaart en Snorre :( Springstaart: aaww missch kun je hier wat relaxen en met andere oudsten omgaan Muisbont: Misschien wel ja ;-) Witstroom: Mag Donkerbloem erbij? Scheuroor: Ze is toch geen oudste? Witstroom: Deze groep heet ook niet Oudsten, maar Oudjes... En Donkerbloem is oud! Scheuroor: Oké Oké alleen ik heb haar nummer niet ~Scheuroor heeft Witstroom beheerder gemaakt~ ~Witstroom heeft Donkerbloem toegevoegd~ Donkerbloem: Hallootjes Witstroom: Heeeee Slangenstaart: Paardenkit zit naast me, hij vraagt of hij ook in de Oudjes groepsapp mag. Witstroom: Ohw ik zie hem nu pas zitten, geen flauw idee dat Wierpels hem en Bloemenkit zo verwendt met een telefoon :O ~Witstroom heeft Slangenstaart beheerder gemaakt~ ~Slangenstaart heeft Paardenkit toegevoegd~ Paardenkit: Hallo daar! Donkerbloem: Kittens... Scheuroor: Ach kittens zijn gwn cute Paardenkit: En sterk! Muisbont: SchaduwClankittens stinken zo... Paardenkit: Niet waar!! :| Muisbont: *Gaap* Springstaart: Weten jullie nog vroeger, in het oude woud? De DonderClan en de RivierClan waren altijd in strijd om de Zonnerotsen Muisbont: Jazeker. Toen ik nog een kitten was (Muiskit :D) hoorde ik een legende over Zonnester, de voorganger en mentor van Blauwster. Hij hield de Zonnerotsen heel lang uit klauwen van de RivierClan Scheuroor: Langster was goed bevriend met Vuurster. Ik moet zeggen, hoe hoog mijn vijandelijkheid ook is, ik respect heb voor Vuurster en Grijsstreep. Ze hebben ons teruggehaald naar het woud, en ik ben ze heel dankbaar. Muisbont: begrijp ik wel Paardenkit: bleeehhh jullie oude katten zijn zo nostalgisch...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :| Donkerbloem: Hoe kan het dat kittens met distelpluis in hun kop in plaats van hersenen, zulke moeilijke woorden kennen??? ~Paardenkit heeft de groep verlaten~ Witstroom: Eindelijk rust Muisbont: idd Kraaiveders Big family ~Kraaiveder heeft de groep Kraaiveders Big family aangemaakt~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Nachtwolk toegevoegd~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Loofpoel toegevoegd~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Gaaiveder toegevoegd~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Leeuwvlam toegevoegd~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Briespels toegevoegd~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Hulstloof toegevoegd~ ~Kraaiveder heeft Vederstaart toegevoegd~ Hulstloof: Gedver waarom zit Loofpoel ook in deze groepsapp? Loofpoel: Kraaiveder, ik dacht dat je me haatte..! Kraaiveder: Dit is een familiegroep, geen haatgroep... Gaaiveder: jldajkldjdl Briespels: Verzuip lekker in je dromen, Gaai.....!!!!! :| Gaaiveder: oevlajf ~Gaaiveder valt in slaap~ Gaaiveder: Briespels, stom muizenbrein Briespels: Waarom typte je zo raar? Dat was gwn spam Gaaiveder: Ik ben/was blind.... Briespels: Owjaaa Briespels: Ehm hoezo was je blind? Gaaiveder: Lang verhaal.. Briespels: laat maar ik heb geen geduld Kraaiveder: wat een gezeik in deze groepsapp Leeuwvlam: Vader, mag ik alsjeblieft een beheerder zijn?? Kraaiveder: Vooruit dan... ~Kraaiveder heeft Leeuwvlam beheerder gemaakt~ ~Leeuwvlam heeft het onderwerp gewijzigd naar Siblings~ Kraaiveder: Ik ben geen broer van jou... ~Leeuwvlam heeft Kraaiveder verwijderd~ Loofpoel: Leeuwvlam, waar ben je mee bezig? ~Leeuwvlam heeft Loofpoel verwijderd~ ~Leeuwvlam heeft Nachtwolk verwijderd~ Leeuwvlam: Sorry Vederstaart, maar je bent geen broer of zus van mij.. Vederstaart: :( ~Leeuwvlam heeft Vederstaart verwijderd~ Leeuwvlam: Gezellig dit :3 Briespels: idd Hulstloof: enorme opluchting dat Loofpoel er niet in zit :) ~Gaaiveder wordt wakker~ Gaaiveder: lakjlfdjlgrj lkajglajdkl, eojlfk Briespels: Ik haat spammen... Hulstloof: Je bent een spam! :| ~Briespels heeft de groep verlaten~ Leeuwvlam: Nog gezelliger dit :D De candy collectie ~Uilklauw heeft de groep De candy collectie aangemaakt~